On my Own
by BlondeCosplayGirl
Summary: The King has outlawed magic and Fairy Tail has taken a stand against it. Lucy has loved Natsu for a long time but what happens when he meets someone else and falls in love? Who will he choose, the girl that has stood by him through everything or this new girl that he just met?
1. Prologue

**Ok I have had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to start a new fan fiction along with my other one. So as usual if you guys enjoyed my story please Favorite, Follow, Review whatever you guys can offer. Please feel free to PM me with any questions you have about any of my stories. **

* * *

Freedom, it can mean many different things to people. To me it means fighting for what I love. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a wizard of Fairy Tail, if I can even call myself that anymore. The recent king outlawed magic and disbanded all magical guilds, he said that magic caused more problems then it was worth. Many guilds backed down and just gave up, others fought back and were annulated. Fairy Tail is the last magic guild and we are fighting for what we think it right, magic. Im not going to say that I am here to fight for magic no, I'm here because of him. The one man I have loved since I was a small child. I even joined this cause because he was here, hoping he would finally notice me. Then she came along, and all he cares about now is her. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Our once beautiful home town of Magnolia is now a battleground. Homes destroyed, rubble everywhere, and our guild hall is barricaded up. Once we opposed the king the army came, and now we cant leave the city. I am the only one the army doesn't know about, so I easily slip in and out whenever i please. My job is to go into the city and bring back food, with my partner Natsu. I always loved this task until one fateful day we went to get food and he met her, after that my world was shattered.

"Come on Lucy! We have to get the food fast, we have word that they are sending more troops today."

"Ok im coming!" We went out the back entrance of our guild hall walking slowly up the street to the market. The market isn't much anymore, just a few carts full of whatever people can find with guards watching everywhere. Some people have it better than others though, those who have chosen to side with the king have everything they desire, nice clothing, food, a beautiful home etc. The ones that weren't sure or just didn't want to side with the king are like us, in tattered clothing, dirty, and barely getting by. But I don't mind this life, as long as I am near him it doesn't matter.

"Wait here Natsu, Ill go get the usual stuff then we are off." Smiling at him he nodded and I walked over to a cart buying our regular food and paying the seller quietly, he bagged our stuff and handed it to me. Turning back to Natsu I saw him walking towards me but he suddenly turned, shifting my gaze from him I saw where he was going. Over to a girl with long white hair and dressed in a beautiful blue and white dress. _Why is Natsu going over there? Who is this girl? _Watching from afar he smiled and kissed her hand. _Why is he doing that? _Suddenly a man came over and pulled her away from Natsu and they both walked away with her looking back at him. Natsu spotted me a few minutes later and came over talking some of the bags from me. Walking back slowly with me he was grinning and practically jumping for joy.

"I cant wait to see her again! I need to know her name and who she is." We made our way back to the guild hall and handed out the food to our guild members, the whole night all he could talk about was her. Sitting by myself at a table I sighed. A little while later Natsu came and sat in front of me, looking up I smiled.

"Lucy, I have something to ask of you."

"Of course Natsu anything."

"I need you to find out where that girl lives, your the only one that knows the streets super well and can get in and out."

Looking away I agreed, he then reached over the table and hugged me tight. I always felt so safe and happy in his arms but as soon as it started he pulled away. After I then made my way out into the darkness to look for the mystery girl.

* * *

Coming back later in the night I pulled Natsu away from his bed telling him about where the girl lived. We practically ran out of the guild hall and down the street with him jumping around happy and excited. He twirled me around a few times and hugged me tight.

"Im so happy Luce."

Putting on a fake smile I slowly led him to a large mansion with an iron gate around it. Taking him to the end of the fence he looked inside seeing the girl sitting on a bench around rose bushes reading a book. Totally forgetting about me I watched as he walked over to the fence, backing away and slipping into an ally the girl looked up and ran over to the fence.

"Your the boy from the market."

"I am, I just had to find you. I am doing everything all wrong, I don't even know your name. My name is Natsu"

"And mine is Lisanna."

"Lisanna I don't know what to say."

"Then make no sound."

"I am lost, in your spell. I think I am in love with you. Am I dreaming?"

She smiled and they held hands through the bars. Holding back tears I silently watched them share a kiss. Running from the alley I was hiding in I ran towards the canal where I used to live. _He was never mine, he will never say those things to me. He is in love with her, he will never feel that way about me. _Looking up to the sky it started to rain. 

* * *

**Ok so that was the first chapter! I will do my best to update my stories as much as possible. **


	2. Sacrifice

**Thank you to all you favorite or followed! As usual if you guys enjoyed my story please Follow, Favorite, or Review. Whatever you can offer. I own nothing of Fairy Tail also. **

* * *

It has been a week since Natsu met Lisanna, and every night I have snuck him out to go see her_. He is so happy with her, I don't know what to do. I still have feelings for him, I don't think I can move on. I will have to love him from afar. _Pulling myself out of my thoughts im sitting in the guild hall on one of the tables. As usual Erza is planning a counterattack on the new people the military sent with all the remaining people around her. _We have lost so many people to this war, is it all worth it in the end? We lost Alzac, Bixslow, Droy, Gildarts, and even the master. _

Getting up from the table I start heading for the secret exit in the back. _I just want to be alone right now. _Right as I was about to leave Natsu running over smiling and picks me up twirling me around, I cant help but smile.

"There is my favorite girl."

My heart skipped a beat as I looked into his eyes. _Does he really mean it? Has he finally noticed my feelings? _Natsu leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Can you take me to her? I need to see her."

Shaking my head yes with a sad look on my face I took him out and started walking down an alley with him following close behind. _That figures, he only wants me to take him to that girl. He doesn't notice me otherwise. _

Sighing we arrived at the familiar house with the iron fence. Staying in the darkness I observe her come out from the house like she was waiting for him. They embrace and share a kiss. Taking my leave it starts to rain. _Erza must be having Juvia make it rain to give them cover on the assault tonight. _

* * *

Walking for what seems like hours I ended up by my old house again. Looking down at the canal I smile. _I remember when he sent that rainbow tree down the canal on a boat when I was sick. _Looking back to the house I hug myself. _He would always break into my house and sleep in my bed. Without him around everything is bare and dull. But I've been pretending, living in my own head. I know he is blind, he will never see how much I care about him. Without me his world will keep turning, his world that is so full of happiness that I will never have. _Leaving the sad scene I returned to the guild hall.

Coming in everyone is drinking with a plan on the table and all yelling that it will work. Without anyone looking I scanned the plans. _So they found Intel that the army will attack us tomorrow night, here. While the army is attacking a few wizards will sneak into the castle and kill the king. Its a good plan, but I just have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen. I must be imagining things. _

Sitting in the back corner where Gajeel used to sit quietly thinking. A few hours later Natsu arrives and everyone runs over telling him of the great plan and who will be going or staying.

"Those who will be going with me to slay the king are Juvia, Gray, and Freed." Announced Erza. "I need all the Dragon Slayers and bulk of you here." Everyone agreed and the plan was set in motion.

* * *

The next day went by fast, everyone preparing for the upcoming battle. Holding my keys close to my chest. _Please let me have the strength today, to avenge out guild mates and protect the ones I love. _As night fell everyone got in their positions. Walking to my position Natsu runs over to me giving me a letter.

"Please take this to her, it could be my last night I want her to know." Looking around then sighing.

"Alright Natsu, but I will leave a few spirits here to take my place."

Summoning Leo, Taurus, and Scorpio I ran out towards her house. _I shouldn't be doing this. Summoning all those spirits took a big chunk of my energy to. _Finally making it to her house I stick the letter in the fence. Running back to the guild I hear explosions and cries of agony. Slipping inside I join in the fight where I can.

Hours pass and most of us are panting and running out of energy, I had to send back two spirits and now only Leo remains. Bending down and holding my knees I look around. This_ isn't looking good, we have most of them down but they just keep coming. I cant keep this up. _

Soldiers moved out of the way of the door making room for some weird contraption that looks like a giant gun. _Wait a second, I've seen one of those before! That fires concentrated magic energy, a hit from that could kill someone! _Quickly they load it then start lining up a shot. _Oh no not now, im out of magic. _As I say this Leo gets hit in the back having to return.

"Im sorry Lucy, I've failed you."

The soldiers finally line up a shot and start charging it to fire, looking to where it is lined up it is aimed at Natsu who is currently battling three people. _Oh no its going to hit him. I cant let that happen!_

Natsu defeated the three and just as he was catching his breath the gun fires sending a green light towards him. Running over I push him out of the way taking the blast. The blast flings me back fifty feet and through a wall. Natsu runs over and pushes part of the fallen wall off that fell on me. Coughing up blood he picks me up putting me in his lap. Wincing at the movement he holds me close.

"Why did you do that Luce?"

"I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Your going to live Luce, we will get you help. I wont desert you."

"I finally get to sleep in your embrace." reaching a hand up I stroke his cheek as tears start to flow from his eyes.

"Im here for you, I will stay with you."

"That's all I need, I've always."

"Always what? What is it you are trying to say?"

Coughing up some more blood I stare at him straight in the eyes. "I've always l...lo...loved...you" Letting my eyes close my hand falls from his face and blackness consumes me.

"Luce? Luce! Lucy!." Holding me close Natsu stands, still holding me and flames engulf us.

"You will pay, you all will pay!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please feel free to Pm me with any questions or concerns. **


	3. Dejected

**Sorry this took so long! Short chapter. I've been having a lot of writers block. Im also not sure if I want to continue my stories. If you want me to continue reviews would be helpful. I own nothing of Fairy Tail. Remember if you like my stories please Review, Follow, or Favorite. Please and thank you! **

* * *

Opening my eyes all I could see was a white light. _Where am I? Is this heaven? _On closer inspection I found myself in the hospital wing of the Fairy Tail Guild. The room was white with a few windows open letting in the sunshine from outside. _How did I get here? All I remember is, that flashing green light and telling Natsu, oh god I told him I loved him. I have to see him, to explain. _As I was sitting up the door to the room swung open revealing Erza, Levy, and Porlyusica. Levy ran over to me pushing my shoulder softly to lay me back down.

"Lucy you cant get up yet, you have a lot of broken bones and we don't want you to open up your stitches." Levy exclaimed

"But I have to..."

"No butt's you are staying in that hospital bed till Porlyusica says you can go home on bed rest. You took a concentrated blast of magical energy and need your rest" Erza interrupted

Sighing in defeat I layed back down and let Porlyusica clean and replace my stitches. After she was finished Erza escorted her out and Levy sat in a chair next to the bed.

"We were so worried about you, we thought you wouldn't make it."

"I will be alright, don't worry about me Levy."

Smiling she took my hand and gave it a squeeze before walking towards the door.

"Lucy there is someone here who wants to see you, he has been waiting for you to wake up."

As Levy went out the door she was replaced by none other that Natsu. He looked almost the same as I last saw him except he seemed more, tired. Natsu closed the door behind him then came over to my bed and sat in the seat next to my head.

"Im glad your awake. I was worried you wouldn't make it for a while, I didn't sleep till I knew you were stable"

"Natsu I...about what I said."

"Its alright Luce, you were on death's door, I know you love me like family, you don't need to explain a thing"

My world went silent and even as Natsu's lips kept moving I couldn't hear a word he said. _He thinks I love him like a brother. What more does he want? I took a blast for him?! _Refocusing my attention on him he smiled and held my hand.

"I will take care of you till you are all better then things can go back to the way they were. We won the war, magic and everything else is back to normal. I also want to share a secret with you."

Holding back tears I looked up into his ebony eyes.

"Im going to ask Lissanna to marry me." 

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please PM me if you have any questions or concerns. Also reviews would really help me want to keep this going. Thanks!**


	4. Home

**I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the slow update. I joined school and have been doing a lot of costuming for the shows. I am also currently making a Lucy Grand Magic Games outfit. I will try updating more frequently. As usual if you guys enjoy this story Favorite, Follow, Review, whatever you can offer.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the fateful day Natsu told me his news about marrying Lisanna. Since then he has come every day seeing to my every need. _Almost like he loves me. _Getting out of bed and grabbing my crutches I headed out the door to the gardens in the back of the guild slipping past anyone that might see me. Going over to a bench and sitting down I watch everything around me. The grass and flowers blowing in the spring breeze, people bustling around the street selling their goods. _So peaceful, and yet I don't feel at peace. Because the one thing I want most in the world doesn't see how much I care for him. _Almost on the verge a tears someone sits next to me, looking up I see its Natsu with his big toothy grin.

"Guess who gets to go home today Luce?"

Wiping away any sign of my sorrow I look up with bright eyes and smile. "I finally get to go home."

Getting up from the bench with Natsu's help we made our way back to my apartment that I used to live in before the war. Walking in the door everything looked exactly like it used to. _What the, this place was destroyed last time I was here. Who fixed it? Did...Did Natsu fix my house back up? _

"N..Natsu did you fix my house? All my things are exactly where they used to be and the structure is back to normal."

He rubs the back of his head and smiles a little. "I thought you would be more comfortable with your home back to the way it used to be. I even found all the pages to your novel and the letters you wrote for your mom."

This brought tears to my eyes and I dropped my crutches ignoring my pain and hugged him tight with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Thank you, this means so much to me." I said between sobs

He pats my back and hugs me tightly. "It was nothing Luce, I know how much those pages meant to you so I took the time to find them all in the rubble. Then I fixed the house while I was at it, some of your things are missing but I managed to find most everything. Now lets get you some food and into bed." He helped me into bed and made me some food, as I am eating he mentions he wants me to come to his engagement party in a weeks time. I agree even though it kills me inside to see him with someone other than myself. _But I cant be selfish, if he's happy I have to let him go.  
_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Please check out my other stories**  
_


End file.
